


情投意合

by LuciaDonizetti



Category: Blade of ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaDonizetti/pseuds/LuciaDonizetti
Kudos: 11





	情投意合

我妻善逸虽然那天放下豪言壮语，说我只要你，但还是准点搭飞机回去了。灶门炭治郎跟在他后面，穿着紧身黑色T恤和七分工装裤，酷的飞机场里所有的小姐姐都要偷偷看他，但他本人却毫无自觉的垮下脸委屈的像只大型犬，他说，善逸怎么这样，要是我没来，善逸是不是就会永远离开了。  
我妻善逸摸摸鼻子不敢承认，他打岔说但是你来了呀，炭治郎抿着嘴打定主意不理他，他赶紧拉住对方的手好声好气的哄，我去办个手续就回来了，以后就在原来的公司上班了。  
炭治郎还是板着脸，问那你要不要和我一起住？  
那你妹妹怎么办？

她就过来帮两天忙，明天就回去了，炭治郎像怕他不答应，急急忙忙的说了很多好处诱惑我妻善逸，就在面包店楼上，你上班也近，我还可以给你做饭。  
我妻善逸假装被诱惑到的反问，真的？  
嗯，炭治郎重新板起脸，那你要不要和我一起住。  
要，我妻善逸笑起来，他刘海下金色的眼睛弯着像一弯明月，照在炭治郎的心里泛起波澜。  
那你要不要把刘海也剪了，炭治郎不愿意他走，两个人勾住手指说些有的没的。  
要。  
那你要不要吃我带的三明治。  
要。  
那你要不要做我糕点店的老板娘。  
要……？我妻善逸皱着眉毛，歪着头自下而上的撩眼皮，酷酷的看了一眼鼓着腮帮通红一张脸的炭治郎，他拿手指在对方的掌心里挠了两下，又说了一遍，要。  
炭治郎的心里掀起惊涛骇浪。  
我妻善逸为数不多的优点之一是很守承诺，他回去签好合同就坐第二天的航班飞回来了。  
炭治郎说好来接机但是弥豆子的火车晚点了，我妻善逸只好在门口等他，他闲得无聊开始玩手机。  
炭治郎送完弥豆子就急急忙忙的往他那里赶，他赶到时看见他的恋人很乖的站在行李箱旁，套着大一码的白色卫衣，袖口处只有手指伸出来玩手机，他无意识的往这边撇了一眼，正好看到炭治郎，眼睛一下子亮起来，带着黑色的针织帽还斜挎了一个包，啪嗒啪嗒的拖着行李箱往他这边跑。  
……为什么这么可爱！长男引以为豪的自制力一瞬间被击溃，他张开双臂抱住善逸，连带着裹住他在外面站太久而沾上的寒气。  
他开车过来的，手比我妻善逸的暖和多了，他握住善逸的手，和他十指相扣然后揣进兜里，一边接过对方的行李箱一边唠叨，怎么不在里面等，你的手好冰。  
我妻善逸自以为是个成年人了，不会像年轻时候一样谈个恋爱就整天冒粉红泡泡，他于是以成年人的语气说，我想早点见到你。  
三分霸道三分潇洒四分漫不经心，酷。他以为炭治郎会脸红着反驳，结果对方只是轻笑了一下停下脚步，弯腰转头亲了他一下，很短暂的一下，然后移开一点，两个人隔的极近，又因为姿势的原因我妻善逸可以垂着眼看他，看他闪着光的眼睛和眼睛中自己的倒影，炭治郎勾着唇角，用足够温柔的声音说，我也想早点见到善逸，但善逸下次还是在暖和的地方等我好吗。  
……完败。我妻善逸满脸通红，用气声说了好，对方才直起身重新迈开脚步。可恶，可恶，区区一个炭治郎，怎么这么嚣张，他在心里自己和自己发脾气，还要偷偷看炭治郎的侧脸，有点忙，不知不觉就走到了。 

两个人洗完澡一起窝在沙发上看电视，看到一半放广告，炭治郎去倒水，拿过来时还顺手给他一把钥匙，说是家门的钥匙，如果忽略他微红的耳尖和撇过来紧张的眼神，还是挺酷一男的来着。  
我妻善逸笑了一下，凑过去亲了他一下，很纯洁的亲了脸，炭治郎捧着杯子一脸震惊的红了脸，气势汹汹的说他耍流氓非要亲回来。幼稚，我妻善逸一边在心底骂了一声，一边配合的张开嘴去舔对方的上颚，炭治郎僵了一秒就把他压在沙发上亲，亲的两人衣服裤子都脱了。  
炭治郎喘着气去咬善逸的耳垂，在他耳边说话，问他舒不舒服什么的，然后过了没十分钟就黑着脸去捂善逸的嘴。  
炭治郎红着脸解释说是因为自己这几年都没做过，我妻善逸超级夸张的笑出了声，一边说我理解我理解一边起身要去洗澡，然后被炭治郎按着腰推到茶几上来了第二次。  
这次就没力气起身去洗澡了，炭治郎大概是为了报被嘲笑的仇，干的又凶又狠，捏着他的膝窝往两边扳，找到敏感点后就不肯离开，一下比一下用力，他躺在茶几上，背后是冰凉的玻璃，前面是他火热的恋人，他哭的几乎快脱水，射了两次，被炭治郎抱着去洗澡，炭治郎肉眼可见的很满足，还恶趣味的在他屁股上拍了一巴掌让他夹紧点不要弄在地毯上。  
他害羞又生气，要去挠炭治郎的背，但他刚刚被搞完，浑身没力气，比起报复更像是撒娇，挠的炭治郎心痒痒，低声警告他再挠一下就再做一次，他瞬间乖巧如鹌鹑，炭治郎给他清理时都只敢小声嗯嗯啊啊的叫唤，然后看见炭治郎的肌肉又紧绷起来，还没来得及逃就被抓住在浴缸里又搞了一次。  
大骗子，他躺在床上恶狠狠的拍开炭治郎要来搂他的手，罪魁祸首还一脸愧疚的推卸责任，明明是善逸叫的那么……我才那样的。  
炭治郎讨好的凑过来说要给善逸按摩腰，我妻善逸凶巴巴的要抵抗，没成功，被炭治郎圈在怀里按摩，对方很满足的亲了一下他的头发说，睡觉。  
你要我睡觉我就睡觉那我岂不是很没面子，我妻善逸耍小孩子脾气说，我不睡。炭治郎闭着眼睛笑，睁开一点低头看他，好，那我们说说话？  
他眼神里面是满满的爱意，看的我妻善逸浑身酥软，他软在炭治郎的怀里小声说，不说，我要睡觉了。  
你看看这人，说不睡的是他，说睡的也是他，任性的可爱炭治郎短促的笑了一声，重新闭上眼睛说，晚安，善逸。

我妻善逸第二天去公司签个到就回来了，他明天才正式上班，今天可以休息，他昨天腰酸背痛本来就没睡好，今天早上四点炭治郎就起来做面包了，他浑身疼连带着睡不着，就在床上赖到八点才起。  
他没什么事做就去楼下帮炭治郎卖面包，炭治郎收银，他帮忙推荐，他喜欢吃甜食，推荐起来很有一套，就是人太多了点，他男朋友长的帅又温柔，做饭好吃还有钱，店里一半的小姐姐都醉翁之意不在酒。  
这个递钱的时候故意和他碰手，那个大胆一点直接把电话夹在钱里一起递过去了。  
他站在门口往外看，往里看闹心，正好看到前台小姐姐哼着歌进来，人家看到他眼睛亮了一下凑过去和他说悄悄话：“善逸怎么在这？”  
他不好意思说我是这家老板娘，打着哈哈反问，那你怎么在这？  
小姑娘把发丝别在耳后，一脸娇羞样的说，我不是和你说过我想泡这个老板吗。  
他就算再怎么不好意思也不能再听到别人说过这话后当做没听见，他犹豫了两秒要怎么开口，就拍了下小姐姐的肩，其他小姑娘他不认识也不关心，但这个以后估计天天见，不告诉也不好，他说服自己。  
他搂着人家的肩，低头在她耳边说，那个老板有恋人了。小姑娘根本不相信，笑了一下顺着他的话问了句谁呀就继续往盘里夹蛋挞了，他又凑过去压低声音说，就是我。  
小姑娘挑了下眉，一副我们就是姐妹了的口吻回，善逸也喜欢老板呀，没事，我们一起公平竞争，不用这样的。  
我妻善逸头疼，谁和你是姐妹，可恶，叫炭治郎叫帅哥，叫我就叫姐妹，他退了两步，抓了两把头发，上楼去阳台抽了根烟。

我妻善逸刚刚把烟掐掉扔进垃圾桶，转身就看到炭治郎上来了，炭治郎鼻子很灵，一上来就皱着眉抿嘴看他。他心里有事，懒得搭理，窝在沙发上看电视，他很倔，炭治郎更倔，倔起来无人能比，他烦躁的啧了一声，叫炭治郎过来。  
炭治郎还是不说话，安安静静的坐他旁边，我妻善逸把腿翘他身上，问有话说没。炭治郎垂着眼摸他的腿，还是不说话，善逸一巴掌拍开，别摸，说正事呢，他坐过去一点，把对方脸扳过来对着自己，他咽下口水问你想不想和我结婚。  
灶门炭治郎瞪大眼睛，张了嘴又闭上，整张脸红的不像话，我妻善逸后知后觉的有点尴尬，他拍了对方一下，给自己壮胆大叫，不是你要我给当你老板娘吗！  
他说着就要掉眼泪，跳下沙发要跑，炭治郎扑过去和他一起在地毯上打了两个滚，才结结巴巴的开口，想、我想和善逸结婚的，但是怎么了吗，我本来想过一段时间再开口的。  
我妻善逸不太好意思的别开头看着墙上的花纹说，我今天碰到一个熟人…她想泡你，我说我是你男朋友她不信。  
是那个穿白色裙子的女孩吗？  
嗯，我妻善逸别别扭扭的回，炭治郎长吁一口气倒在他怀里，压的我妻善逸叫了一声，他把头埋在善逸颈窝里，传出来的声音闷闷的，我还以为善逸喜欢那个女孩呢。  
嗯……？善逸挣扎着把炭治郎掀翻，坐起来撑着地转头看他，你在吃醋吗？  
嗯，对方倒是很坦然的侧躺在地毯上，一副少女的姿势歪头伸手牵他，他们对上眼神，炭治郎笑起来，善逸和她凑太近了，我吃醋了。  
炭治郎后面四个字咬的极轻，语气温柔尾调上扬，善逸敏感的听出来他在撒娇，坐过去点和他面对面躺着，好多女孩子喜欢炭治郎，我也吃醋了。  
那我们结婚吧，善逸给我盖个章，我就不会跑掉了。  
我不给你盖章你就要跑掉？  
怎么会，炭治郎很配合他假装生气开的玩笑，凑近一点和他鼻尖相抵，亲昵的不像话，就算善逸后悔了，要跑掉，我也会追上去的。  
两个人像未成年一样牵着手躺着说情话，这个认知刺激到了昨天才说过自己是成年人的我妻善逸，他咳嗽一声，坐起来说，糕点店关门了吗。  
嗯，要吃中饭了，炭治郎也跟着坐起来，像是想到什么似的皱起眉头说，善逸不许抽烟了。  
我妻善逸敷衍的点头说好，对方一副认真的样子凑过来亲了善逸一下，说，下次善逸再想抽烟的话，就亲我一下吧。

我妻善逸这几年不仅吸烟，还学会了喝酒，但酒量一般般。他有次和公司同事一起出去聚会，刚结束一个项目，大家都高兴，老板也高兴，挥手叫了最贵的酒，一众人和不要命似的喝，他跟了几杯就撑不住了，炭治郎来接人就看见我妻善逸红着脸举着酒杯大着舌头说继续。  
他立马黑了脸，过去的时候语气有点不好，大家都认识他，知道他是我妻善逸恋人，于是不肯放过我妻善逸说刚开始喝怎么就跑，你帮他喝，喝完我们放你们走，老板笑着举杯说，这样，我喝一杯你喝两杯，我喝输了的话，明儿我妻善逸放天假休息，一群男同胞开始吹口哨，都知道这是什么意思。  
炭治郎脸色好点了，走在善逸旁边，答应了，他小时候住山里，特别冷，冬天的时候一大家子只能靠生火取暖，没办法就喝酒，连弥豆子都会喝，长男更别说了，他喝一点眼睛就亮一点，几杯白兰地下去愣是脸都没红一下。  
其他人觉得没意思，一起凑过来敬酒，炭治郎一个人喝一群，他这边刚接下一杯干马丁尼那边就混着喝了杯深水炸弹。  
他稳稳的放下酒杯说不好意思，扶着善逸站起来走了，我妻善逸被风一吹清醒了点，牵着炭治郎的手晃，还看着他傻笑，炭治郎暼了他一眼也笑起来，他本来想生气来着，喝了酒整个人变得轻飘飘起来就不气了。  
炭治郎你好酷！喝的时候吨吨吨吨的，我妻善逸夸张的做了个手势，他笑了会又安静起来，在炭治郎开门后还很安静，炭治郎给他脱大衣时才开口，炭治郎这么优秀会不会嫌弃我。  
不会，我喜欢善逸，炭治郎低头亲了他一下，交换了一个满是醉意的吻。  
真的吗？他说话难得很轻，他顺着炭治郎亲他的方向抬头，眼睛聚焦很困难，星星点点的闪着光，他垫脚亲了炭治郎一下，保持着这个姿势问，真的吗？  
真的，炭治郎很有耐心，一遍一遍的回答我喜欢你，回答一遍就亲一下，就往房间里走一点。  
两个人倒在床上时我妻善逸终于满足了，说了除真的吗以外的话，他眯起眼睛笑，我也喜欢你。  
我妻善逸说完又凑过去亲他，两个人粘糊了一会，炭治郎坐起来把他塞进被子里说你躺一会，我给你煮醒酒汤，我妻善逸拉着他的手不肯让他走，炭治郎好声好气的哄，不喝的话明天会头疼的。  
也不知道他听进去没，他只是露出整张红扑扑的脸，眨着闪光的眼睛问，不做吗？  
长男的意志力被用力的敲了一下，他撑着摇摇欲坠的理智说，可是……  
我妻善逸皱着一张脸，带上哭腔嚷嚷，你以前亲完我都会和我做的，今天不做了吗？  
他咬着牙做最后的努力，那我现在去给你煮醒酒汤，喝了后我们再做好不好？

好的，我妻善逸高兴了，乖乖的放了手，说我在这里等你，一脸的大爷样，看的炭治郎心痒痒。他飞速煮好了汤端过去，看见善逸把衣服裤子都脱了，光溜溜的躺在床上等他，他脚底一滑差点摔倒，喂善逸喝完后就开始搞他。  
他也喝了酒，酒劲上来了，他搞得凶，亲的小醉鬼舌根发麻，抽抽嗒嗒的哭起来，还要夹着炭治郎的腰说好舒服，炭治郎低头舔他的胸，舔的他乳头都挺立起来，舒服的自己挺胸往炭治郎嘴里送。  
我妻善逸脑子不清醒，哭哭啼啼的不许炭治郎带套，被炭治郎抓着腰中出的时候整个人糟糕的不成样子，舌头收不回去，津液从嘴角滴下，他的腿在半空瑟瑟抖着，脚背崩成直线，他喘了会气等着被炭治郎抱去洗澡，结果炭治郎只是低头亲了他一下就又猛地插进去，就着射进去的精液来了第二次。  
我妻善逸哭了一晚上，第二天起床时头倒是不疼，除了头的所有地方都疼，腰背腿屁股嗓子眼睛，他转头看见旁边搂着他睡的正香的罪魁祸首，气不打一处来，想伸手给对方一巴掌，结果肩膀也疼，他想起昨天晚上最后一次是被炭治郎后入的，他跪在床上，对方一手托着他屁股高高翘起，一手反剪着双手拉直了扣在腰处，他肚子贴着床，上半身却被带的抬起来，没有支撑点，在空中被撞的一颤一颤的。  
……他放弃回忆，白日不得宣淫，他于是闭上眼睛躺在炭治郎怀里继续睡觉，但是下次再不喝这么多酒了，他偷偷想。

于是善逸先生又戒了烟又戒了酒，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


End file.
